1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to obtaining an ultrasound image from an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound imaging apparatus applies ultrasound to an object, detects the ultrasound, i.e. echoes, reflected from the object, and generates an image of a region of the object being examined, such as a cross section of soft tissue or a blood flow, based on the detected ultrasound to provide information about the region being examined.
The ultrasound imaging apparatus has an advantage in that the ultrasound imaging apparatus can obtain an image in real time. However, it may be difficult to distinguish an outline, an internal structure, or lesion of an organ in an ultrasound image because of noises included therein.
In recent years, a medical image obtained from another medical apparatus that is matched with an ultrasound image is provided for the purpose of performing accurate diagnosis or delicate procedure on an object. For example, a magnetic resonance image that has relatively free scanning conditions and an excellent contrast and provides various images of soft tissue or a computed tomogram having a higher resolution may be matched with an ultrasound image and provided.